Security Station
The Security Station This monolithic construction is the Headquarters of the Vampire Security Force. It contains under one roof the entire mechanism for Vampire justice. The Reception & Administration Hall This is where the majority of the VSF's vanilla human employees work, keeping the justice machine well oiled during the daylight hours. These are the people who process your complaints and answer your calls. The Night-shift swings more towards vampire staffing and of course everyone has paperwork to fill out. VSF Chief Mathias Leveque's Office What it says on the tin; the office of Chief Leveque. Also contains his private armoury and emergency sleeping capsule. DO NOT DISTURB. The Gaol This is a holding facility for those undergoing processing or awaiting sentencing. It is fully equipped to contain Humans, Vampires, Elementals and others. Long term incarceration is not a punishment employed here. The Courthouse Since this is not a democracy, don't count on a fair trial if you break the laws. Don't even count on the laws staying the same. The entire quaint idea of a trial by "a jury of your peers" is a long forgotten memory for humanity and was never a part of Vampire culture. Unless your crime is deemed a 'special case', your interrogation, trial and sentencing are likely to be carried out in one room by a single Vampire judge. The On-Call Facility There is always at least one team of Vampire Officers sleeping in secure pods at the Station ready to be woken in case of emergency. These are the Officers who are equipped for daylight operations and have specialised training in the use of sun-suits and daylight tactics. By their job requirement they are at least moderately old to resist sun-lethargy and most are accompanied by a bonded Techa. The Vehicle Bay The VSF have access to a variety of vehicles which are used primarily for suspect/prisoner transportation and patrols outside the City walls. The Training Facilities All VSF Officers, Vampire or otherwise, undergo a state of the art training program designed by VSF Chief Mathias Leveque to ensure they are at their mental and physical peak in all relevant skills in any and all situations, be they employing analytics, deduction, gun-kata or some other even more exotic talent. "The gun kata treats the gun as a total weapon, each fluid position representing a maximum kill zone, inflicting maximum damage on the maximum number of opponents while keeping the defender clear of the statistically traditional trajectories of return fire. By the rote mastery of this art, your firing efficiency will rise by no less than 120%. The difference of a 63% increase to lethal proficiency makes the master of the gun katas an adversary not to be taken lightly." - Mathias The Techahuman Dormitories All Techahumans in training are permanent residents at the Security Station where they will remain until they are bonded to a Vampire Officer partner and take up residence with him/her. The Techahuman Clinic Injured Techahumans do not go to the Hospital; they are brought to the Security Station Clinic for treatment and if necessary sent on from there, via secure secret access, to The Lab for more advanced treatment. All Techahumans return here daily for their nano-stabilization shots. Category:Content Category:New Vegas Category:Law & Order in New Vegas